


Am I Scaring You Tonight?

by lovelarry10



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bookshop Owner Harry Styles, Flirting, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, M/M, Office Worker Louis, Power Cut, Scary Movies, Spooky stories, Storm - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: Finally, Louis looked up and into the face of the person he’d bumped into. What he didn’t expect was-“What the fuck are those glasses?”The man quickly hooked them off his face and sheepishly looked at Louis, giving him a half smile. “Uh, my Halloween costume?”“Who the hell are you dressed as? A seventies porn star?!”*****A surprise Halloween storm brings two unlikely men together. Stuck in a bookstore with no power, they spend their night reading spooky stories by candlelight.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 34
Kudos: 278





	Am I Scaring You Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little something fun for Halloween! It's not too spooky but I just wanted to write something light-hearted with our favourite couple. I hope you enjoy it, let me know your thoughts in the comments :)
> 
> Thanks as always to L and C for their help, and to C for the fab prompt idea!
> 
> Happy Halloween!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> This is a work of fiction. All characters are of my own creation and in no way reflect the beliefs and actions of those in real life. Any sexual content is consensual and legal per the consent guidelines in the United Kingdom. Please ensure you read the tags before proceeding with this story - they are there to protect you and me. If you believe anything is in any way triggering for you, please do not continue reading.
> 
> Reposting of this work is a violation of copyright and will be reported. I also do not permit any translations of my work.

Louis jumped a mile as the door to his office slammed open, and Niall stood in the doorway in a rather ludicrous looking pirate costume, complete with a patch over his left eye. His hands were on his hips, a plastic sword hanging from his belt. The piece de resistance in Louis’ opinion, though, was the gaudy golden hoop hanging from his right earlobe.

“What do you think?! How sexy is this?”

“Knobhead.”

“Fuck you,” Niall retorted, strolling into Louis’ office and sitting at his desk, setting one ankle on top of the opposite knee, exposing his shiny knee high boot. “Do you have any idea how many favours I had to promise Jesy to borrow these boots?!”

Louis scoffed at that, logging out of his email and focusing his attention on his best friend, laughing as Niall swiped at a patch of dirt on the boot, cleaning it up.

“You realise the party isn’t for a few hours, right?”

“Of course, but I paid for this costume, Tommo. I’m making the damn most of it. Everyone’s loving it, anyway. Where’s yours?”

“I still don’t know that I actually want to come to this party, Ni. I don’t do Halloween and you know that. Why can’t I just stay home and watch shit on telly with a beer?”

Niall pulled up his patch onto his forehead and rolled his eyes, leaning his elbows on the edge of Louis’ desk. “Because you’re not a fifty year old man, you dick. Come on, come and have some fun. Might be a nice single man for your entertainment…”

Louis huffed, picking up his phone when it beeped. He grinned at the photo of his baby siblings sitting on the sofa in their matching pumpkin outfits, sending his mum a string of emojis back so she’d know he’d seen it. “I’ve told you, oh I don’t know, a million times?! I’m not looking for a guy. I’m happy on my own.”

“Liar.”

“I’m not. I was with Jack for two years. Nothing wrong with enjoying a bit of me time.”

“Trick or treeeeeeeeeeeeeat,” came a voice from the doorway, and both men looked up, wolf whistling at the sight of their colleague Leigh in her rather skintight Wonder Woman costume, a little plastic pumpkin bucket hanging from her fingers. “Oh stop it. Where’s my treat?”

Louis threw over a half eaten packet of chewing gum from his pocket, making Leigh screw up her face when she realised what it was. “You know I don’t do Halloween. This is as good as you’ll get from me.”

“Tightwad,” Leigh said, poking her tongue out before she spun around and flounced off, looking for her next victim. Niall watched her walk away before turning back to Louis, rearranging his features into a glare again.

“You’re coming. I know where you live and I  _ will _ come round and drag you out of your front door kicking and screaming, Lou, don’t try me,” Niall said, his voice low and little menacing. “Even if you sit in the corner like a bore, you’re coming. Liam asked me if you were coming, told me it was too long since he’d caught up with you.”

“Fine,” Louis replied, turning back to his work. There was another hour of the work day left yet, and he was determined to put off thinking about Halloween for as long as possible. “But if I have a shitty time, you’ll never hear the end of it. And I will not be held responsible for the amount of pictures I’m going to take of you drunk which I will then post on Instagram for your public humiliation.”

Niall just laughed and pushed back from his chair, sliding his eye patch back into place. “Whatever floats your boat, Lou,” he sang, finally leaving the room and Louis alone once more. Louis took advantage of a few minutes peace and quiet to send his mum a bit of a wordier text, promising to drop by at the weekend for dinner, knowing he had to spend a bit more time with his brother and sisters than he had been lately.

It seemed that everyone was as excited for Halloween as Niall was, as Louis watched his colleagues all walk by in various costumes, some exposing more skin than was potentially appropriate for a work environment, if Louis was honest. He ignored people sticking their heads through his doorway, asking why he wasn’t dressed up, and carried on working as if it was any other day. 

It wasn’t that Louis hated Halloween as such. He just felt it wasn’t a holiday that was particularly British, and he saw no fun in dressing up, and making a prat of himself. He did that enough when he had too much to drink, he didn’t need to dress as Superman for that. He didn’t so much mind children dressing up and going door to door to fill their bucket of sweets, but grown ups in fancy dress just wasn’t something Louis could personally get on board with.

Unusually, he was the last one in the office that night. Everyone begged off early, chattering excitedly at their plans for the evening while Louis sat answering the last of his emails, trying to get organised for the next week. He was grateful it was a Friday and he could just take some time to himself at the weekend.

Just as he was leaving, he received a text from Niall warning him to turn up at the party in just two hours time, and Louis sent back a middle finger emoji, slipping his phone into the pocket of his jacket.

He was surprised how chilly it was when he stepped out of the building and headed for home. Louis lived a good twenty minute walk away from his workplace, often taking the shortcut through the small town to get there a little quicker. There were times he regretted not owning a car, but given it wasn’t financially viable, he just had to grin and bear it, a bit annoyed Niall didn’t think to offer him a lift home today.

It was only a few minutes into his walk that he felt the light rain starting to fall and he swore under his breath, speeding up his pace a little to try and get back to his flat before he got completely wet. He wove in and out of the people already in costume heading to their destinations, smiling at a few children he passed, dressed in their scratchy polyester witch or vampire costumes, getting in the spirit of the day.

Just a couple of streets after it had started to spit, the heavens decided they didn’t care that Louis didn’t want to get wet, and they completely opened, drenching Louis almost to the skin in a matter of seconds. His jacket wasn’t doing a lot to prevent the wetness seeping through his jumper to his smart work shirt, and he could already feel his socks were soaked inside his brogues.

“Fucking hell!” Louis cursed, eyes raking around to find somewhere to take shelter. He’d slipped down a side street to try and keep off the main roads and away from cars, but in doing so, he’d managed to stay away from all the main shops he could have dived in for a bit of respite. “Oh pissing rain, fuck the fuck off-”

He started to jog lightly, and crossed the road, trying to ignore the way the raindrops were hanging off the ends of his fringe, now running in rivulets down his face. There wasn’t a part of him that was dry now, and the longer this hell went on, the less Louis wanted to bother going to the party. He just wanted to get home and in a warm shower.

The sky had got darker and darker, and the streetlights were casting eerie glows all around, reflecting from the soaking wet pavements. The sound of the rain was a little calming as it bounced off the streets, the roofs of nearby parked cars and for a moment, Louis stopped and let it all sink in.

There was a loud crack of thunder overhead, and Louis started running again, almost crying in relief when he saw a small bookshop across the road, it’s lights on. There was a gorgeous Halloween display in the window Louis caught out of the corner of his eye as he darted across the empty road, shivering as he pushed the heavy wooden door open, ignoring how it creaked almost ominously.

“Uh, hello? Are you open?” Louis called as he walked inside, trying not to drip too much on the polished wooden floors. He knew it was a little bit of a fruitless task given just how wet he was, but still, he had to try. “Anyone here?”

He gingerly walked further into the shop, eyes taking around the well stacked shelves. It seemed whoever owned the shop was into Halloween, as there were fake cobwebs draped from the corners of shelves, as well as little pumpkin ornaments dotted around the various surfaces.

“Hello? Anyone- ARGH!”

Louis would later deny the girly scream he let out as his body collided into someone else as he rounded the corner, stumbling back and catching his shoulder on the shelf, making him curse again.

“Fuck me-”

“Shit, I’m so sorry, are you okay-”

“God dammit, my shoulder…”

Finally, Louis looked up and into the face of the person he’d bumped into. What he didn’t expect was-

“What the fuck are those glasses?”

The man quickly hooked them off his face and sheepishly looked at Louis, giving him a half smile. “Uh, my Halloween costume?”

“Who the hell are you dressed as? A seventies porn star?!”

The man let out a loud cackle, quickly slapping his hand over his mouth in embarrassment, making Louis chuckle to himself. “A porn- no. NO! Do you not recognise it?”

He took a step back and held out his hands, letting Louis’ eyes take it all in before he slowly spun in a circle, giving Louis a three hundred and sixty degree view. It was certainly something to behold, and Louis dragged his eyes up from the man’s spandex clad thighs, meeting his eyes again.

“Sorry,” Louis shrugged, wondering what he’d missed, although if it was a pop culture reference, he wasn’t surprised he didn’t get it. “You can put the glasses back on, though. They’re quite fetching.”

“Thanks,” the man said, putting on his rather large pink plastic frames encrusted with shiny gemstones, the pink tinted lenses certainly quite eye-catching. “I’m Elton John. You know, like from his Dodgers show back in ‘75?”

“Not really a fan,” Louis declared, laughing at the stranger’s shocked expression. “Not my genre, mate. And I think I’m a bit too young for 1975 … no offence! I’m more an Oasis or Sam Fender kinda guy. I’m Louis, by the way. Do you … do you work here? I don’t know if I can be in here…”

“Harry. And yeah, I don’t just hang around in bookshops late in the evening for the fun of it, I’m not a weirdo … shit, I didn’t mean-”

Louis laughed again, shaking his head as the stranger blushed, his cheeks stained a quite pretty shade of pink that somewhat matched his glasses. “No offence taken, love, don’t worry. I was just-”

There was a loud crack of thunder then, one so loud the glass in the windows almost shook in their frames, and Louis jumped more at the scream that emanated from Harry than he did the storm swirling outside. The rain was pounding down on the windows now, and if Louis was honest, this Harry person looked terrified, much like Louis’ younger sisters did whenever there was a storm. Still, they were only eight years old, and this guy was definitely a bit older than that.

“Uh … you okay, mate?”

Harry quickly shook his head, his jaw clenched and hands in fists at his sides. “No. I, uh, I really don’t like storms. In case you hadn’t guessed already.”

“Well, you’re not alone, okay?”

Harry gingerly nodded, still unsure, so Louis let a few words slip, almost surprised at himself for it. But there was a vulnerability about Harry right now that set off a defensive streak in Louis, and he just wanted to reassure this complete stranger that everything was okay, that he had nothing to be scared of.

“I’ll protect you from the Boogeyman, okay?” Louis said, trying to hide the fact he wanted to roll his eyes. His clothes still felt damp and horrible, sticking to him in a very uncomfortable way and if he was honest, he wasn’t really in the mood to babysit someone through a storm. Someone that wasn’t related to him by blood, anyway. He quickly looked around the bookshop, trying to find something to comment on that he could distract Harry with. His eyes landed on a tray that held two pumpkin cupcakes that looked somewhat homemade, and Louis smiled, taking a few steps over. “Wow. Who made these? Can I have one?”

“Sure,” Harry shrugged, eyes still fixated on the window, like he was anticipating the next burst of lightning. “I made them. I like to cook. It calms me down, you know? And I’m pretty into making seasonal things … got really into piping for Valentine’s Day, made some roses- shit, shut up Harry, you don’t want to hear all this-”

“No, no I really do,” Louis said, snatching up a cupcake and hurrying back over to Harry. Louis usually had no patience with strangers. He wasn’t a horrible person; he gave up his seat on the bus for old ladies, and he helped mothers carry their pushchairs up and down the stairs, but generally, he didn’t pay strangers much attention. Harry, though… he was bringing out something in Louis he hadn’t found out about himself before. Maybe it was the green eyes, or the way he stood with his trainer-clad feet turned in but he longed to reach out and somehow comfort the other man, but they were still strangers. It didn’t feel right, not yet. “Tell me about how you made them, love.”

Harry let out a deep sigh, watching as Louis took a first bite, shocked by how delicious it was straight away. The buttercream under the fondant pumpkin was so sweet, and the cake wasn’t at all dry; it was perfect. “I use a recipe my nan gave me for the cakes, then I made up some buttercream with icing sugar and marg, then I rolled out my orange fondant and cut out the pumpkins with a small knife-”

“Not a cutter?”

“Nope,” Harry said, smiling a bit by now. “More of a challenge if I do it myself. You like it?”

“Delicious,” Louis agreed, quickly devouring the rest of the cake. “You like Halloween then?”

Harry started walking over to where they were a couple of armchairs in a corner, a small round table between them upon which was a teetering pile of books, along with a notepad and pen. He sat down gingerly as Louis did the same in the other seat, pleased to be off his feet again.

“Kind of. I mean, I don’t like super spooky stuff, but I’m quite into the dressing up side, and kids having fun and trick-or-treating, you know?”

Louis nodded, feeling on the same page as the stranger on this subject. “Yeah, same, mate. My friend Niall’s told me I have to go to this stupid party tonight. Really not in the mood, to be honest with you …”

Harry arched an eyebrow at Louis, his glasses now shoved on top of his head, nestled in the mass of dark curls that Louis actually wanted to touch and see if they were as soft as he thought they probably were. “So … where’s your costume?”

“Oh, here,” Louis grinned, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small zip top bag with a set of plastic vampire teeth in. He slid them into his mouth and bit down before giving Harry a ridiculous grin and making jazz hands. “Ta daaaaa.”

“Wow. I just … the amount of effort you’ve put in is just astounding, really. Makes me look like a fool.”

They both dissolved into giggles, Louis not at all phased by how easy this felt already. Harry was just one of those open people who seemed to be easy to be around. Louis slipped the teeth back out, quickly wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand before he put them back in the bag for the party … if he ever made it there.

“I don’t really do dressing up. Not like you, anyway, by the looks of things. Must compliment you on that costume, though. Very … different. Blingy.”

“Is that a word?” Harry questioned, scrunching his face up as he pondered it. “Not sure I could use it in Scrabble.”

“Why am I unsurprised you’re a Scrabble player?”

There was another loud clap of thunder overhead then, and Harry screamed once more, shrieking shrilly when the shop was suddenly plunged into darkness. It suddenly felt cold all around Louis, and he reached out, grabbing Harry’s hand as he heard the other man breathing heavily, clearly terrified.

“Harry, hey… just a power cut, nothing to worry about,” Louis started, holding Harry’s hand a little tighter. “I’m here, I’m not going anywhere, okay? Tell me something about yourself.”

“I … I don’t like the dark, Louis. I  _ really  _ don’t like it. It’s pathetic, I know …”

“No, it’s not. You can’t help what scares you.” He stopped talking for a moment, reaching into his pocket for his phone. He lit up the screen and cursed quietly when he saw he only had 1% battery left, and quickly flicked on the torch before it died on him. “Where are your candles?” He flicked the light over to Harry’s face and watched him nod towards the desk. “Stay here, alright?”

He made to step away but Harry snatched him back, green eyes wide as he looked at Louis.

“I’m coming with you.”

Louis nodded, smiling slightly. “Of course, I get it. You don’t know me, I could be going to do anything-”

Harry’s eyes widened, and his expression looked horrified for a moment. “What, I- no! No, Louis, that’s not it. I just … shit … I don’t want to be alone, okay? I’m such a wimp-”

“No, you’re not. Come on. We’ll go together.”

Louis had only known this stranger for a matter of about fifteen minutes, but he had a weird compulsion to look after him, to make sure he was okay. Harry looked young in that moment, and Louis didn’t hesitate to send him a soft smile, nodding quickly. Louis set off across the shop, Harry in tow. It didn’t take many steps until they reached the counter, and together, they stepped behind it.

The screen on the modern looking till was entirely black, and Louis opened the drawer Harry indicated with his hand, relieved to find a lighter, several white wax candles, and grabbed those, along with a few of the pumpkin candles littering the counter as well.

His arms were full as they went back towards where they’d been sitting before, swearing again as his phone died just as he turned back to face the other man, hating how he whimpered next to him as the room got even darker now the torch on his phone had gone out.

“I’ve got the candles, just hang in there,” he muttered, flicking the lighter with his fingers, the flame dancing around as Louis brought it up to the wick of one of the pillar candles he’d found, sighing in relief as it lit, the flame quickly growing. He handed it to Harry, who took it quickly. “Happier now?”

“Yeah … yeah, I am,” Harry smiled, sitting quietly as Louis set about lighting the other candles he’d collected up, casting a bit of an eerie glow around the room, not that Louis would voice that thought out loud. “I’m sorry, again, for ruining your night. Definitely not how you expected to be spending your Halloween, huh?”

Louis just shrugged, really not as sad as Harry seemed to think he would be over not being able to go to Niall’s party. He felt it was a bit of an act of God, personally. 

“I’m not sad about it, don’t worry.” He looked up, seeing the rain splattering on the windows still, rivulets running down the panes. He could see someone had put a lot of thought into the Halloween themed window display, though, and wished he’d paid more attention to it before he’d dashed into the shop to seek refuge. “Did you do the display?”

“Oh. Yeah!” Harry grinned, his shoulders raising proudly. “I love that side of it, being creative and stuff. Lures kids in, gets them reading. That’s what it’s all about, you know?”

Louis was half listening, but his attention was grabbed by the way the flames all around made Harry’s glittery costume, bouncing off every reflective surface when Harry so much as wriggled slightly where he was sitting, looking more relaxed now. 

“Louis?”

“Sorry, what?”

Harry just smiled and shook his head slightly, leaning to put the candle in his hands down on the table in front of them, carefully moving a pile of books to the side and away from danger. Louis was all too aware they had naked flames in the middle of a bookshop, and he was hoping neither of them were at all clumsy.

“I just asked if you liked reading?”

Louis nodded, not lying. “I do, yeah. I don’t really talk to anyone about it, but I love reading before I go to sleep. Shuts my mind down a bit. I guess you are too, working in a bookshop and all?”

“It’s my Uncle’s shop,” Harry said with a smile, tucking one leg up under the other, making himself more comfortable. Louis’ eyes quickly roamed over Harry’s legs, seeing how the fabric of his costume clung to his thick thighs, how much longer than his own legs they were. “I’ve wanted to work here since I was a little boy. Mum used to work late so my Uncle would come and get me and my sister from school, and we’d stay here until she came to bring us home. I have such amazing memories of it, just sitting and reading book after book, or having Gemma read to me.”

“Gemma?”

“My older sister. She’s an illustrator now,” Harry said, pride evident in his voice. “My uncle likes to take all the credit for that, though. But yeah, running this place now my Uncle’s getting on is a bit of a dream come true.”

“I wish I’d noticed this place before,” Louis admitted, deciding honesty was the best policy. “I’m always taking my siblings shopping for books, trying to shop local, you know, get away from bloody Amazon-”

“Amen,” Harry interrupted, nodding enthusiastically at Louis’ words.

“Exactly. But yeah, we’ll be here more now, for sure. The kids will love it.”

“That makes me really happy to hear, Louis,” Harry said, his eyes shining in excitement. “It’s my pride and joy, if I’m totally honest with you. My Uncle’s all but told me this place is mine when he … when he’s not around anymore. He came down the other day, bless him, wanted to see the Halloween display I did. He was so proud of me.”

Louis smiled softly as Harry wandered towards the display, running his fingers against the small bookshelf at the centre of the display. “I had a feeling you did that. It’s amazing. I wish I was creative like that …”

Harry chuckled quietly, a deep and throaty laugh that sent shivers down Louis’ spine. Harry reached over the barricade and picked up a book, handing it to Louis. It was the latest thriller from a best-selling author who had been all over the press lately, plugging their new novel, and Louis accepted it, flipping it over to read the blurb on the back. “Have you read this one? New out this week, just in time for the spooky season, of course …”

“Not yet,” Louis admitted, trying to hand back the book to Harry. “I’m sure I will when I get around to buying it.”

“Have this one,” Harry said, pushing the book more insistently towards Louis, cutting him off before he could protest again. “No, I’m serious. Consider it a thank you for not leaving me alone tonight.”

Louis gave Harry a tight smile then, realising he really had better try and make a move sooner rather than later. “Wow, that’s … that’s kind, thank you. You don’t have to, but … I’m glad you did.”

They both dissolved into laughter then, and Louis looked over, pleased to see that although the rain wasn’t easing at all, there’d been no thunder or lightning for a few minutes now, so Louis wondered if the worst was over. “You think the storm is passing?”

“Hope so,” Harry agreed, looking almost ethereal as the candles around lit up his face. “Did you …”

“I really should,” Louis shrugged, neither wanting to say what was on their minds. “As long as you’re okay …” Harry smiled, but Louis could see how it didn’t quite meet his eyes. “I can stay. It’s fine-”

“No. No, no, no, you can go. I know you said your friend is expecting you. It’s been lovely to meet you, Louis.”

Louis took that as confirmation Harry was happy enough for him to go, and he nodded briefly, ignoring the flare of disappointment that was bubbling inside him. “And you, Harry. Happy Halloween.”

Before he could rethink, Louis reached for the gold door handle, giving it a tug. What was strange, though, was that the door didn’t budge at all. Louis’ eyes dropped, looking for a key or something, but there was nothing.

“Uh, Harry?”

“Shit.”

Louis turned around slowly, eyes falling on Harry. He was nervously biting on his thumb nail, toes turned in as his eyes’ locked on Louis’ 

“What’s wrong?”

“The door, it’s … got an electronic keypad. In the rain, it … it short-circuits sometimes. Uncle Mark had a break in and then he upgraded everything, including the door. It’s been nothing but a pain since, especially in the rain…"

“So … we’re locked in?”

“We’re locked in,” Harry confirmed with a nod. Louis let out a long sigh. “I’d suggest the back door, but I didn’t bring those keys with me, I wasn’t expecting to be here so late today … shit. I’m so sorry. I’ve ruined your whole night now. “

“Honestly, it’s fine,” Louis hurried to say, hating the guilt that was written all over Harry’s face. “I already said I’m not into dressing up, and I’m not really a party person, either. No big loss. I’ll buy my mate a few pints to make it up to him.”

Harry laughed again then, and Louis couldn’t help but notice how it made his whole face light up, dimples popping in his cheeks. The pink sunglasses buried in his hair were still glinting in the candlelight, and Louis had to ram in his hands deep into his pockets to stop himself reaching out to touch. 

“How about …” Harry began, taking a few steps away from Louis, still clutching a candle in his hand so it wasn’t too dark wherever he stepped. “We could celebrate Halloween ourselves?”

Louis just blinked for a moment until Harry held up a book, a smirk on his face. “And how do you propose we do that?”

Harry disappeared into what looked like a staff room door for a moment, reappearing with sharing bags of crisps in his arms, along with a questionable looking bottle of wine, and a bar of Dairy Milk chocolate. “I was going to have a quiet night in?”

“Wearing that?” Louis asked, arching an eyebrow at Harry, who was busy putting the items on the counter and reaching underneath it, producing a blanket from somewhere. “Have you got Hermione Granger’s bag behind there or something?”

Harry’s head snapped up at Louis’ Harry Potter reference, giving him a quick smile before he flicked the blanket out, laying in on the wooden floor. They moved together to set up the picnic area, laying out a few candles to light the area, leaving the larger ones on the shelves around them. The soft scents of the candles wafted around the room, teasing Louis’ nose as they settled down, Harry popping open a bag of Doritos and offering it to Louis, who took a handful. 

“So. What do you do, Louis?” Harry asked, unscrewing the bottle of wine and sniffing it, his nose wrinkling as he did so. “Shit. I’m not sure this wine is drinkable…”

“It’ll do. I’m not the biggest wino in the world, so I’m sure it’s fine.”

He watched as Harry took a few gulps, mesmerised by the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed the deep red liquid down, a tiny drip slipping out of the corner of his lips. It fell down his chin and onto his costume before Harry could catch it, and Louis watched as the fabric soaked it up, staining it red.

“Oops,” Harry giggled, handing the bottle across the rug to Louis, who didn’t bother to wipe it before he took a large sip himself. It wasn’t the best wine, but Louis had definitely had worse, so he took a few mouthfuls, hungry and thirsty by now. Niall had promised him a decent spread at the party, and if Louis was honest, that’s the only part of the whole thing he was missing.

“Anyway, my job is shite. I work in insurance. Nothing exciting that will set the world on fire, but it pays the bills, and, apparently, Niall’s costume hire costs as well.” They both giggled again, and Louis watched Harry’s hand dart back and forth into the crisp packet, collecting crisps and setting them on a napkin by his knee. “At least one of us is doing a job they love.”

“I know I’m lucky,” Harry agreed, snapping off a row of the chocolate and passing it to Louis. “Not many people get to something they really love, but I do.”

They chatted for a while longer until the bag of Doritos was completely empty, and the bottle of wine was two-thirds gone as well. Louis was feeling pleasantly heady, and was struck with a bolt of inspiration as he glanced up, seeing a classic novel on a stand, with a small handwritten note underneath.

He carefully got to his feet, dancing around the candles on the floor, taking care not to knock them over as he reached up, pulling the book down. The cover was gorgeous, clearly some sort of special edition, and Louis made his way back to Harry, sitting much closer to him this time, their knees almost touching.

“How’s about we make this a bit more spooky?” he asked, watching Harry’s eyes flit up to his before they went down to the book, the other man frowning slightly. “We could read to each other, spooky books, I mean. Try and set the tone for tonight. Up for it?”

Harry grinned, nodding his head eagerly. “Oh, definitely.”

Louis stayed sat on the floor, cross-legged, as Harry got up and stumbled around the shop, gathering a selection of books in his arms, giggling to himself as he reached into the window display, retrieving a few things that he added to his pile, just out of Louis’ line of sight. 

When he plopped back down on his bum next to Louis, the older man snorted when he saw the book on the top of the pile. 

“ _ That’s Not My Bat _ ?” Louis said, voicing the book title with a mocking tone, seeing how hard Harry was fighting back more giggles. He snatched up the board book, reading out the other words on the book cover. “It’s … ears are too hairy?! What is this shite?!”

“Babies and toddlers are eating up this so -called shite,” Harry said, reaching over and opening the first pages, their fingers brushing as they looked at the first pages. “Ooh, look! It’s tummy is too fluffy! Louis, feel-”

Louis held his breath as Harry took his hand in his own, moving Louis’ fingers back and forth over the fluffy patch in the middle of the cardboard page. He just swallowed and allowed Harry to do so before he moved his hand back, turning the page. They laughed together over the rest of the book, feeling the textured patches intended for nine month olds, not twenty-something year old men who were rather tipsy late on a Halloween night, stuck in a bookshop.

“And for my next pick,” Harry said, reaching behind him to the pile he’d set down on the ground, “Peppa Pig’s Spooky Halloween!”

“Fuck me,” Louis muttered, rolling his eyes as Harry began to read aloud from the book, doing a scarily accurate impression of Peppa as he read. Louis was almost hypnotised by Harry’s voice as he read, and it was when Harry turned the final page that Louis decided he had to change the pace of the evening.

“My turn,” he insisted, leaning back to look through Harry’s pile, carefully selecting a book and holding it up for Harry to read. “The Haunting of Hill House. I read this shit for English at school when I told my teacher nothing could scare me …”

Louis started flicking through the pages, looking for a part that would scare Harry a little. He didn’t want to petrify the other man, knowing he was of a nervous disposition, but still, it was Halloween. All Hallow’s Eve. If it wasn’t the day for being shit scared, then what was?

“Louis …” Harry started, his tone a little wary as he watched Louis turn the pages, eyes darting over the words as he looked for a suitable quote. 

“It’s just a story,” Louis shrugged as he settled on a paragraph that he remembered as being pretty unnerving, shifting a candle closer to illuminate the page fully. He started to read, keeping his voice low so Harry had to strain to hear him, interrupted every now and then by claps of thunder in the distance. “Ready?”

“Would you think I was a wimp if I said no?” Harry asked, and Louis just laughed, clearing his throat before he began to read. He lowered his voice, making it so that Harry had to almost strain to hear him, the paragraph sounding even more eerie as a consequence. His eyes kept looking up every now to watch Harry, almost laughing at how the other man’s eyes were widening, and the way Harry was nibbling nervously on his thumb nail. 

When he was done, Louis slammed the book shut, making Harry visibly jump. “You liked that?”

“I prefer a bit of Phillip Pullman if I’m honest,” Harry admitted, his voice a little wobbly. “Fuck, that was … terrifying, Lou. Feel.”

Without warning, Harry grabbed Louis’ palm and pressed it against his chest, above his heart. Even through the scratchy material of Harry’s costume, he could feel Harry’s heart was racing, and he allowed his hand to linger there a little longer than was necessary just for the contact with the other man.

“I don’t want to read anything,” Harry said, but Louis shrugged, already rifling through the pile to find something else to read to Harry, ready to scare him again. “If you don’t like Halloween, why do you like this scary shit?”

“I like to feel frightened,” Louis said, flicking through the pages of the poetry book now in his hands. “Makes me feel alive, when I get the adrenaline going, you know? Most of Halloween is for kids; the dressing up, the trick-or-treating. Proper scary shit is for the adults.”

Harry groaned for a moment, throwing his head back. “Oh god, you’re one of those people who watches shit scary movies on Netflix, aren’t you?”

Louis flashed Harry a wicked grin as he settled on the poem he wanted to read, pushing the candle a little further from him, lighting his face only halfway now, giving him what he hoped was a spooky glow. “However did you know, Harold?”

“S’just Harry,” Harry muttered, but Louis smirked, starting to read again, entirely ignoring the other man’s protests over his name. 

This time, Louis all but whispered the poem, which was  _ The Raven _ by Edgar Allen Poe. It was more of a psychological poem, detailing a man’s descension into madness, and Louis himself always felt a little unsettled whenever he read this one. Harry was fiddling with his hands by now, clearly a little disturbed as well, so Louis decided to be a bit evil.

As he read the last stanza, he almost sang it, sounding all but a little mad himself as he sped up and slowed down, ending with yelling the final word and again slamming the book shut.

“Fucking- you wanker, Louis!”

He cackled, almost rolling backwards as he laughed loudly at Harry, who was still cursing at him under his breath. He added the book to the pile on his other side, wondering if he needed to add these particular books to his own collection.

“Did you like that one?”

“Not particularly,” Harry remarked, definitely more pale than he had been before Louis started reading. They both snapped their heads over to the window where hail was now pounding against the glass, a loud cacophony of noise compared to the silence within the shop. “Shit. You think we’re going to be stuck here all night?”

Louis shrugged, realising Harry was probably closer to the truth than he realised. “Maybe. I definitely have no intention of going out in that. If you don’t mind me crashing your night, that is?”

“Course not,” Harry grinned, checking his phone. “Oh, did you want to call your friend, let him know you’re not going to make it?”

Louis gave Harry a rueful look. “M’afraid I’m part of the generation that doesn’t memorise mobile numbers, love. It’s all on my phone, so when that’s dead, I’m screwed. Far too reliant on technology, me. Niall’ll live though. He’ll probably just guess that I’ve fallen asleep on my sofa or something. I need more crisps. I’m starving. Niall told me there was going to be a buffet type thing at this party, so I didn’t bother with much lunch…”

He took another handful of Doritos, shoving them in his mouth eagerly until he saw Harry watching him with what he could only describe as amusement, so he slowed down, trying to be a little more sophisticated.

“Your turn to read to me?”

Harry nodded, smiling as he turned to the books by his side. “Ah, I have a classic for you, Louis. A personal favourite, if you will.”

Louis just stared as Harry held up a copy of Roald Dahl’s book  _ The Witches _ , blinking slowly. “You’re gonna think I’m taking the piss but …”

“What? You don’t like Roald Dahl or something? Because I’m pretty sure that’s treason, Lou …”

“No, just …” Louis knew he was blushing now and he was grateful for the candlelight masking most of his shame. “That book actually scares me. And the movie. Fuck, Angelica Houston is just terrifying.”

Harry started laughing until he realised Louis was actually being entirely serious, quickly stopping. “Shit, sorry … thought you were winding me up.”

“No, I don’t joke about  _ The Witches _ , Harry. I was about five. Mum was in hospital having my little sister, and my stupid babysitter thought it would be fun to traumatise me. Watching those witches tear their faces off … that shit stays with you, you know?”

Harry looked at him with an almost grave expression, nodding in agreement. “I’m sorry. But … just a little?”

He waggled the book in Louis’ direction with a small smile on his face, and who was Louis to say no to that? He just sighed and nodded in surrender, hoping that Harry wouldn’t be so cruel as to read  _ that  _ passage out to him.

There was something very captivating about Harry reading aloud. Louis had noticed a sign near the window earlier on, talking about free story sessions at the shop at weekends, and Louis had a feeling the children would love Harry’s voice as much as he was enjoying it right now.

The story was familiar to Louis, but he sat there listening as if it was the first time he’d heard it, biting his lip when Harry put on a voice to read the lines of the older ladies, much higher pitched and croakier than his own natural timbre. He almost didn’t realise Harry had finished until the other man gently called his name, his suit glittering in the candlelight as he moved slightly.

“Lou?”

“Sorry. Uh, you read really nicely. Lovely … uh, voice.”

Harry blushed, thanking Louis quickly. Louis noticed as the shop got quiet again that the hail had stopped, although the rain was still streaking down the windows, the raindrops dancing around together. It was almost captivating, watching them streak from the top to the bottom of the glass, racing each other to victory.

He turned to see Harry taking another swig of wine from the bottle, wincing as he swallowed it down. He tilted it questioningly towards Louis, who just took it and had a glug himself. 

“I’m not being a very good host,” Harry admitted, sneaking a few Doritos himself. “This is actually my idea of a terrible night in. If I share a bottle of wine with a guy, I like to wine and dine him properly. You know, wine glasses and everything, not just a bottle passed between us.”

Louis raised an eyebrow at him then, licking an errant drop of wine lurking at the corner of his mouth, enjoying the almost bitter taste on his tongue. “Wined and dined many people in your bookshop, then?”

“People? No. Men?” He smirked at Louis before he laughed loudly, a beautiful sound to Louis’ ears. “No to that as well. You hold the honour of saying you’re the first.”

“Well, I feel very privileged. Have you, um, got a loo I can use?”

“Yeah, just …” Harry stood up and led Louis over to where there was a wooden door, leading into a staff room. “Through there. There’s no lights, though, do you want to borrow my phone?”

“Probably best,” Louis admitted, accepting the device. “Oh, you forgot to lock it.”

“Got nothing to hide,” Harry shrugged, turning away to give Louis some privacy. He managed to set the phone on the edge of the sink, the torch lighting up the ceiling as he used the toilet, quickly washing his hands before he appeared back in the room, seeing Harry curled up on the corner of a very ratty looking sofa. “Sorry, I just felt a bit sleepy. Wonder if we’ll ever get out of here.”

Louis led the way out of the staffroom, standing near the door. The rain was certainly easing off now, but Louis could see large puddles everywhere from where the drains hadn’t been able to cope with the sudden deluge of water. The streets were dead, and a quick peek at Harry’s phone told Louis it was already gone nine, so it was no wonder people were tucked up at home, warm and dry.

“The rain is easing off a bit. Do you live far?” Louis called, expecting Harry to still be in the staffroom so he jumped when a pair of hands settled on his shoulders.

“Not really,” Harry replied, his body close to Louis’ now. “A five minute brisk walk, I suppose. How about you?”

“Other side of town,” Louis said regretfully, wishing that definitely wasn’t the case. “Niall was going to give me a lift home after the party, I was walking there from work. It’s still a good fifteen minutes away from here though.”

“You could, um …” Harry’s voice made Louis shiver for a moment, feeling his nervous fingertips knead his shoulders. “If we can get out of here tonight, you could crash at my place? It’s not much, pretty small but I have a comfy sofa you could borrow?”

“I’m a stranger, Harry,” Louis said, turning around in Harry’s hold, the pair almost too close for comfort at the moment. “You shouldn’t invite strange men into your home, let alone on Halloween.”

Harry’s eyes dragged up and down his body for a moment. “You don’t look like the serial killer type to me. You’ve had me locked up in my bookshop for hours and the worst you’ve done is steal half my Doritos and eat my cupcakes. I think I’m pretty safe.”

They both laughed then, and Louis dragged Harry back over to where they’d been reading to each other, picking up another book.

“Oooh, this one is a classic! Have you seen the movie?”

“Don’t  _ ever,”  _ Harry started, his eyes suddenly looking darker than normal in the candlelight, stopping Louis in his tracks. “Don’t  _ ever _ ask a bookshop owner if he has seen the movie adaptation of a book! I don’t think there’s ever been a movie that’s been better than the book!”

“Harry Potter series?”

“No.”

“Lord of the Rings?”

“No. 

“Ermmmm … Oh! Not a movie but a TV series. The Handmaid’s Tale.”

Harry sighed. “Alright fine, I’ll give you that one. That was fucking awesome. Elizabeth Moss …”

“Bit scary though, how much of a reality it’s becoming,” Louis commented, and Harry just nodded, the pair looking serious for a moment. “Anyway. I don’t care what you think, I’m reading you a bit of It.”

“Stephen King. King of the scares,” Harry muttered, sitting back down, patting the floor next to him. “Fine, I’ll listen attentively as always.”

Louis stared at him for a moment. “You consider yourself a good listener, then?”

“I do,” Harry said, looking a bit proud of himself. “I always listen. I like people to know they matter, that what they say matters to me.”

“Well, you’re just lovely,” Louis smiled, bending the book back a little as his eyes scoured the pages, finding the perfect section to read. “We need more people like you in the world. That being said, don’t get scared now.”

He proceeded to read, building up the tension with long pauses, watching Harry visibly swallow in parts, enjoying riling the other man up. Just as he was getting to the scary, meaty part of the story-

“Okay, enough! I don’t want to hear anymore, la la la la la!”

Harry was amusingly sticking his fingers in his ears, looking like a gigantic child in a glittery onesie. It was quite the image, and while his eyes were screwed shut, Louis reached over and grabbed his phone, taking a photo of him. 

“I’m leaving,” Harry said, hopping to his feet in a move too smooth for Louis to even try to attempt. “This bloody door better work- oh.”

They both stared in surprise as the door swung open, bringing in a gust of wind, leaves scattering all over Harry’s shop floor. The wind was still howling outside and it was lightly drizzling, but it seemed the worst of the storm had now passed, heading to wreak havoc on the next poor unsuspecting town. It was still quiet outside, only the occasional car passing, and eventually, Harry took a step back, closing the door behind him. 

“So … you want to leave? I don’t mind heading back to mine, I can call a cab or something-”

“No way! I offered you a sofa for the night and I meant it. If you’re still up for it?”

“I am. But first, I want to help you tidy up. I assume you’re working tomorrow, you shouldn’t have to come and sort all this out before you open up.”

Harry accepted Louis’ offer, and together, they sorted out the mess they’d left on the floor, throwing away the now empty wine bottle and Doritos bag into the bin, Louis promising to scoff the other cupcake so it wouldn’t go to waste. They put all the books back onto the display, Harry nipping out in his jacket into the rain to view it from the outside, telling Louis he was leaving it up for another few days, until he changed it into a display for Firework Night. 

“I’ll have to bring my sisters round when that’s done,” Louis said with a smile, zipping up his still damp coat. Harry locked up the shop, pressing a long number on a keypad which beeped several times until silence fell. Harry pushed the door, seemingly satisfied when it didn’t budge, and the pair set off, side by side down the street.

Louis didn’t know the area in which Harry lived, trusting the other man not to lead him astray. They didn’t bother too much with conversation, since the wind carried away much of their voices, and they soon realised it was pointless. Instead, they just kept their heads down and marched against the wind, their clothes soaking up the rain that was falling around them, fine but soon soaking them to the skin.

Thankfully, Harry’s flat wasn’t far and before Louis knew it, they were huddled together on the doorstep as Harry rifled through a rather large bunch of keys, selecting a gold one which he pushed into the lock, letting the door swing open. Ahead of them was a tall staircase, and Harry led the way, smiling as Louis shut the door and followed him up.

“It’s not much, I think I already warned you,” Harry said as he let himself into the main living space. Louis’ eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness, and he heard Harry flicking a switch a few times, sighing in frustration when nothing happened. “Sodding power is still out. Everytime we get a bit of rain, that exchange floods and we’re left in the dark.”

“Don’t worry, lad,” Louis said, stepping gingerly forward, not sure what was in front of him given he was somewhere he’d never been before. “Not like we’ve not spent the past few hours together in darkness. Got any candles here?”

Harry snorted, and Louis understood why in just a few moments as he stood back, watching Harry light a colourful array of candles, in different jars, stands and soon, the scents hit Louis’ nose.

“Oh wow.”

“Sorry, I just assume everyone likes scented candles-”

“I do! Just … that’s a whole lot of scents mingling together …”

Harry actually giggled at that, the flame of his gas lighter disappearing as he released the button, setting the device down on what looked like a small kitchen table. “I think first things first, we need to get out of these wet clothes. I’m sure I’ve got something you can wear, let me go and grab you something.”

He left the candles on the tables before he picked one up, disappearing down a small corridor and into what Louis assumed was his bedroom. Louis turned around, trying to figure out another part of the room but he stilled when he heard a hiss, swallowing as his heart rate picked up again, ears listening out for any more odd sounds.

Louis took a slow step forward, trying to dismiss the thought that it was a ghost or spirit or something equally spooky as his mind ran away with him, the darkness not helping him shake off his unease. His leg knocked into something and he cursed as he rubbed at the sore muscle.

“Lou! I’ve put some clothes on my bed for you …”

He quickly turned and headed in the direction Harry had been in before, pleased to see the candle was giving the room enough light he could see Harry now. He’d shed his glittery costume, much to Louis’ dismay and was now standing there, looking incredibly soft in some comfy looking joggers and a black jumper.

“You’re a bit smaller than I am, so you’ll have to make do with some baggy clothes, I’m afraid,” Harry said, indicating the joggers and jumper he’d left out for Louis, not unlike the things he was wearing. “I’d offer to put your clothes in the tumble dryer, but …”

“It’s fine,” Louis insisted, keen to get out of damp clothes by now, hating the way they were sticking to his body. “Is it wrong if I say I miss the glittery jumpsuit and sunglasses?”

Harry laughed, a joyful sound that really was music to Louis’ ears. “Not wrong. Never know, you might see it again one day.”

“Tease. I’ll get changed and then we can … I dunno.”

“I’ve got a few ideas,” Harry smirked, waggling his eyebrows as he left Louis to it. He quickly pulled off his clothes, leaving them in a heap on the floor as he redressed in Harry’s clothes, quite liking how big they felt on his body. They had a gorgeous smell, and Louis couldn’t stop himself burying his nose in the neck of the cream jumper he had on, letting it slip down one shoulder.

He bent over to pick up his clothes and shrieked as something furry brushed past his wrist. He stood up quickly, breathing heavily as he looked around, seeing nothing but still, Louis was spooked. He gathered up the clothes quickly and almost ran out of the room, stopping when he got close to Harry, who was giving him a curious look.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just … nothing. Oh, thank you, I could’ve done that,” Louis said as Harry grabbed them, putting them into what looked like a Tesco bag for life, setting it by the door. “You’ve got us all set up then, hmm?”

He smiled at Harry as he took in the way Harry had set out a few pillows and a comfy looking duvet over the only sofa. There was a packet of biscuit on the small coffee table, and Louis could tell Harry loved playing host, providing for his guests.

“I’m making tea. Thankfully, I’ve got a gas hob and an old fashioned kettle thanks to my sister, so it won’t be long. Sugar and milk?”

“Splash of milk, sugar is a sacrilege.” Louis recited the mantra he’d learnt when he’d first learned to talk, enjoying tea from a young age, one of his fondest memories he had with his mum before his siblings had come along. “But at this point, if it’s wet and warm, I’ll take it.”

“Good. Make yourself comfy, I’ve put the iPad there since it’s charged, we could watch something on that? I’m halfway through Line of Duty on Netflix if you fancy that …”

Louis smirked, knowing he had no intention of watching something like that on Halloween. He opened the app, unsurprised in a way that Harry didn’t bother having a passcode on his iPad. It brought up Harry’s account, his icon a smiling cartoon sun, and he flicked through, unable to resist nosing through the list of ‘recently watched’ items.

The list was pretty unremarkable, consisting of Friends, Modern Family, the Minions movie and, inexplicably given it was October, The Christmas Chronicles. Louis being Louis brought up the side menu and clicked to the horror genre, eyes navigating the familiar films, many of which he and Niall had watched in the run up to the spooky season.

“Here you go, tea with a splash of milk and absolutely no sugar,” Harry said, passing Louis a red mug before he settled down next to him. “Found anything on there? Not sure if you’ve got Netflix or something else-”

“I do have Netflix, Ni and I watch it all the time,” Louis revealed, fingers swiping through the list of recently added items to the streaming service. “You seen The Haunting of Bly Manor?”

“Er, no,” Harry stuttered, shuffling closer to Louis and peering over his shoulder. “Really not my thing, as I’m sure you probably saw from my homepage …”

“It’s halloween,” Louis stated, as if that was the answer to everything. “We’re not watching Spongebob the sodding movie tonight.”

“Don’t worry,” Harry said, waving away his concern with a broad and beaming smile. “I’ve already seen it. Bloody marvellous it is, too. I think I’d quite like to live in a pineapple under the sea in my next life.”

“Weirdo,” Louis muttered under his breath as he kept flicking through the options, determined to pick something fun to watch. Fun for him, that is. He had an inkling Harry was going to hate it. “So, are we going for a classic horror …”

He brought up Chucky, watching Harry almost violently shake his head before he flicked over to Child’s Play 2, drawing another head shake out of Harry.

“Fine … modern horror it is.”

“Or not horror at all,” Harry shrugged, a wobble clear to hear in his voice now. “No. Not watching that. Or that. Or that.”

“Fucking hell, you’re a pain,” Louis chuckled, opening another window. “Nightmare on Elm Street. Surely even you’ve heard of Freddy Krueger?”

Harry sighed, giving Louis a reluctant nod. “Fine. I saw the old one, this is the remake, right?”

“Yep,” Louis said almost gleefully as he opened the film up, making it fill the screen on the iPad. “Hold this for a second, I want my- ARGH!”

Louis almost flew up off the sofa when something jumped and landed in his lap, claws digging into Louis’ thigh, making him shriek harder.

“Boo!”

“Not the fucking time Harry, help me!”

“No, Louis-” Harry said, grabbing for whatever the fuck it was that had landed on Louis’ lap. “Boo. Come here, bloody nora …”

Thankfully, Harry took charge and grabbed it around the waist, hoisting it off Louis’ thigh, leaving the man panting and trying to catch his breath, his hands still shaking. 

“Boo, meet Louis. Lou, meet Boo.”

Louis turned his body to see a wriggly, furry ball in Harry’s arms, giving him a glare with it’s glowing eyes. 

“Boo?”

“Yep. This is my kitty, Boo. Isn’t he lovely?”

“Charming,” Louis drawled, not keen on getting much closer to the animal than he already was. This reaffirmed Louis’ decision of being a dog person. Cats, he couldn’t trust. Especially this one, no matter how much Harry was cooing at it about being his ‘beautiful baby, oh yes you are’. “Harry. Harry. Harry.”

“Sorry, what? Boo just needed a bit of a cuddle. I’m late home, aren’t I, love? Naughty Daddy staying out and leaving you all alone.”

Louis looked bewildered as Harry kissed the cat’s nose before letting him go. He didn’t appear to want to go far from Harry, going around in small circles until he settled with a funny noise emitting from him, tail brushing Louis’ wrist. He tried hard not to flinch, but Harry noticed it.

“You don’t like cats?”

“I … I don’t  _ hate _ them,” Louis replied, pausing the movie’s opening credits, not meeting either Harry or Boo’s eyes. “I just … I like dogs. I always saw myself with dogs, not cats. Sorry, Boo.”

“Don’t take offence, darling,” Harry whispered to Boo, stroking between his ears. “Get on with this monstrosity you’re making me watch then, Lou.”

Louis rather liked how the nickname sounded coming out of Harry’s mouth, so he just snuggled down, resting the iPad on his own leg as the two of them watched. The candlelight danced around in the distance, the flames waving around in the air within their confines, letting the scents weave around Harry’s cosy but small flat.

Around twenty minutes into the film, Harry shrieked and grabbed for Louis’ hand, making Boo leap off his lap in fright at the noise and sudden movement. Harry apologised, the pair watching him slink away to the corner of the room, curling up before their attention fell to the screen again.

“People watch this shit for  _ fun _ ?” Harry said in disbelief as another gory scene filled the screen of his iPad. “Why? Why traumatise yourself over this?”

“Gets the adrenaline going,” Louis shrugged, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Makes you feel you’re alive.”

For the rest of the movie, Harry jumped and shrieked and gasped and buried his head in Louis’ body until he whimpered something about not being able to take it anymore. Louis just laughed and slid an arm around his new friend, holding him until the credits rolled, finally giving Harry a little respite.

“So, ten out of ten?”

“Never again. I hate you.”

“Nah, you really don’t,” Louis grinned, looking for something else to watch. His eyes flitted up to the time, seeing it was already past one in the morning, ignoring how tired he felt if only so he could spend more time with Harry. “Another one?”

“I need sugar if we’re doing this crap all night,” Harry said, getting up and chucking the blanket onto Louis’ lap before he padded off. Louis could hear rustling from the direction of Harry’s kitchen, and his eyes lit up when he saw Harry coming back over with a bowl full of packets of sweets. “How old are you again?”

“Twenty five,” Louis answered, already rummaging around in the bowl. He pulled out several mini packets of Haribo Tangfastics, a mini Mars Bar, and a lolly. “Oooh, a drumstick!”

“Giant child,” Harry muttered, deciding just to abandon the sweetie bucket in Louis’ lap. “I bought all these for the trick or treaters, but sure, go mad, Lou.”

“Oh, I will,” Louis said, already wrestling with the awful wrapper of the lolly. “Next movie?”

“Which is?”

“Uh … A Quiet Place. Where you can’t talk or the scary flesh eating monsters will find you.”

“Oh. How delightful.”

Louis sat and munched on his Haribo as the movie played, Harry once against getting closer and closer until he was almost in Louis’ lap, cowering behind the blanket. 

“Oh fucking hell, how’s she going to have a baby and not scream her head off?” Harry groaned, hiding his face again. “This isn’t going to end well, is it?”

“Doubt it,” Louis replied, shoving the contents of a bag in all at once, chewing hurriedly. “God, this is  _ such _ a good film.”

When the credits rolled, Louis was almost half asleep. He was practically dozing on Harry’s shoulder, and when he realised he’d left a damp patch on the other man’s jumper, he pulled away and wiped at his mouth, feeling embarrassed.

“It’s fine,” Harry said, keeping his voice low, giving Louis a fond look. “I’ve … well, despite being scared half to death for most of tonight, I’ve had a really great time, Louis.”

Louis smiled, reaching out and resting his hand on top of Harry’s, not too bothered by how tactile he was being with someone who was a complete stranger no less than six hours ago. “Me too. I’ve had a much better time with you than I’d have had at Niall’s party, trust me.”

Their eyes remained fixed on each other for longer than was truly necessary, and Louis watched as Harry’s pink tongue darted out from between his lips, wetting them ever so slightly. There was something romantic about the candlelight, the way it cast Harry’s skin in a gorgeous glow, his curls looking even softer than Louis imagined them to be.

“I want to kiss you,” Harry confessed, and Louis bit back a grin, nodding quickly. He only just managed to close his eyes as Harry leaned in and brushed his lips against Louis’ ever so softly, almost so Louis couldn’t feel it.

“You can kiss me like you mean it,” Louis mumbled between them, and Harry wasted no time in doing just that. He moaned in the back of his throat as Harry’s lips worked against his, softly at first but quickly becoming more, like Harry was slowly losing himself in the passion of it, forgetting anything that had come before.

“You’re a good kisser,” Harry whispered between them as he pulled away, tugging Louis onto his lap. Usually, Louis would protest at being manhandled like this, but he’d spent the night pretty much being Harry’s protector, so he was willing to let it go, just for now. He was wondering if maybe Harry needed that semblance of control, but whatever it was right now, Louis was more than willing to give it.

It didn’t take long for things to get a little out of hand, Louis whimpering as Harry carefully moved their bodies around until Louis’ back was pressed against the sofa, Harry’s body hovering over his. It was cold due to it being so late and the heating not being on, so Louis appreciated Harry keeping him warm, his thighs either side of Louis’ hips now.

Their kisses soon descended into something deep and dirty, Louis’ tongue seeking out Harry’s, teasing and enjoying themselves far too much. Louis was well aware in the back of his mind that Harry was still really a stranger, that he didn’t usually sleep with men until after at least the third date, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to change that vow he’d made to himself now, even if Harry was the most gorgeous man he’d spent time with in a long time.

“Mmm, Haz,” he tried to get out, his words kept back as Harry’s mouth moved across to his jaw, sucking lightly on the thin skin there, no doubt trying to leave a mark. He could feel Harry was already hard, rolling his hips gently down as if to let Louis know, but part of Louis wanted to hold off, needing to make sure there’d be a second time with Harry. “Harry, love-”

“Yeah, babe?” Harry asked, his voice low and raspy, which made Louis’ stomach flip, almost ready to throw his resolve out of the window. Harry pulled up slightly, frowning down at Louis. “Lou, is something wrong? Shit, did you not want-”

“Trust me, that is  _ not _ the problem,” Louis chuckled lowly, pressing his hips up, his erection against Harry’s thigh now to show him he was just as affected as Harry was. “I just … I don’t want this to be a one time thing, and for you to … forget about me?”

“As if,” Harry said, diving down to lick down the side of Louis’ neck, making him shiver. “You think I just ask strangers back to my flat for the night, Lou? Or let them shelter in my bookshop when there’s a storm?”

“Well, yes to the second one,” Louis said, and Harry just shrugged his agreement, too kind to ever deny shelter to anyone. “But maybe not the first one? And I’m glad you asked me. I just … I’d like to get to know you a bit more. Before we … do  _ that. _ ”

Instead of turning away in disgust, Harry just bit his lip and pulled up, knelt between Louis’ spread thighs now, hands on Louis’ knees. “I like the sound of that. But … kissing is okay, right?”

“Oh, kissing is definitely alright,” Louis said as the two finally stood up. Louis turned around and started to rearrange the blankets, making it look like somewhere he could sleep for the night. “Well, I’ll say goodnight-”

“Come to my bed,” Harry blurted out, almost looking shocked that he’d let the suggestion out after all. “Not for sex. No. We just agreed that- to sleep. It’s a big bed, comfier than my shitty sofa. Just … please?”

Louis just reached out and took Harry’s hand, lacing their fingers as they walked to the bedroom. He went to shut the door but Harry stopped him, warning him quietly that Boo liked to come and sleep on the end of the bed, and that he didn’t appreciate being locked out.

He wasn’t entirely sure he appreciated that idea, but given it was Harry and Boo’s flat, Louis let it go. He got ready for bed, using some toothpaste on his finger to brush his teeth before he got underneath Harry’s cosy duvet, pulling it up to his chin as the other man blew out the candle on the bedside table.

“G’night Louis. I’m really glad we met tonight.”

“Me too, Haz,” Louis whispered back, even those words sounding deathly silent. Everything was pitch black, no sign of even a street light filtering in from outside. It was sort of nice, like there was no else around, just them. He reached out, finding Harry’s fingers under the cover and holding on for a moment. “Thank you for one of the most fun Halloweens I’ve had in a long time.”

“Glad I could be of service,” Harry said as he rolled towards him, so close that Louis could feel Harry’s hot breath against his face. “I’ll look forward to our next bookshop date.”

“Me too. Sleep well, love.”

They shared another kiss before they both closed their eyes, falling into a sleep, only interrupted once in the middle of the night by Boo jumping up onto Louis, startling up until he purred, nudging Louis’ hand until he got tickled. Overall though, Louis thought to himself as he fell asleep again, a gorgeous man by his side, a cat curled against his belly, maybe Halloween didn’t suck after all.

******

“Here, take it with you,” Harry called, handing Louis a piece of buttered toast, giving him a wink before he turned around, kissing Boo goodbye before he grabbed his keys. “I really don’t want you to go.”

“I don’t want to either,” Louis admitted, swallowing down a bite of the still warm toast. “But I’ve promised you this isn’t the last we’ll see of each other. Not by a long shot.”

They’d woken up that morning tangled up together under the covers, Louis with a mouthful of curls. It had been too long since he’d woken up next to someone, but right then, Louis didn’t even want to wake up alone again. Harry had graciously allowed Louis to have the first shower, lending him some clothes to wear for the day. 

Boo had whined while Harry had then had his shower, so Louis had rifled around in Harry’s small but very tidy kitchen until he’d found a box of cat food, tipping some into the little bowl he had seen on the floor. Louis still wasn’t exactly a cat person, but maybe he was a ‘Boo’ kind of person. 

“You’re definitely going to bring your brother and sisters along to the shop, right?” Harry asked as they started walking towards the shop, Louis intent on dropping Harry off at work before he headed ahead to his own job. “I’m sure I can find a discount for pretty boys who bring people to buy books in my shop.”

“Oh yeah? Does the discount get bigger the prettier the boy?” Louis tugged Harry to a stop, batting his eyelashes at him for a second until they both dissolved into giggles. “Hey, that pumpkin’s cute!”

“I didn’t get to show you mine,” Harry pouted, starting to walk again, determined not to be late. “I’ll take a photo later and show you later.”

“You do that,” Louis agreed, swinging his bag full of still damp clothes by his side. “So, any ideas what you want to-”

“TOMMO! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!”

They both jumped as the car pulled up next to them and blasted it's horn, as if the Irish man yelling from the open window hadn’t been enough to get their attention. Disregarding the fact he’d stopped on a main road, Niall put the hazards on and leaped out of the car, charging towards the couple. Louis immediately darted behind Harry, peeking around from behind his arm as Niall glared at them, sizing Harry up. 

“Oi, Louis, I can see you, you twat,” Niall said, and Louis just sighed, stepping out from behind Harry but keeping his hand clutched in Harry’s. “You didn’t think to call me and tell me you’d chickened out of the party?”

“I couldn’t,” Louis started, ignoring the scoff Niall gave him. “I mean it, Ni. I was caught in that storm last night, and managed to get shelter in Harry’s-”

“Arse?! You shagged someone to get out of the party?!”

“No!” Harry and Louis protested together, both of them blushing at the fact Niall was doing this in the middle of the street.

“Keep your fucking mind out of the gutter,” Louis spat out, wanting to protect Harry’s honour now, stepping slightly in front of him. “Harry was kind enough to let me stay in his bookshop because the storm was so bad, and we ended up getting locked in. My phone died-”

“I’m  _ definitely _ getting you that portable charger for Christmas,” Niall muttered.

“Anyway,” Louis continued, ignoring Niall and his annoying interruptions, “my phone died so I couldn’t call you. Haz and I read spooky books, and then went back to his. To watch a movie, you dirty minded git. We fell asleep, and now I’m taking Haz to work.”

Harry blushed, tucking his head against Louis’ for a moment before he looked up at Niall, an apologetic look on his face. “I’m sorry I stole your friend away, Niall, is it? But it really was bad weather, and we had… we had fun.”

“Me too, I left the party with Amie after an hour,” Niall smirked, tucking back the collar of his shirt to reveal a string of lovebites that had Harry and Louis gaping at. “Bit hypocritical of me, I know. But seriously, Tommo. I was…”

“Aww,” Louis teased, nudging Louis’ shin with his foot, “You were worried about me, Nialler?”

Harry laughed as Louis launched himself at the other man, wrapping himself around him like a koala.

“Tell anyone and I’ll castrate you,” Niall warned, dumping Louis on the floor unceremoniously, smiling at the pair. “I’ll see you at work then, Lou. Nice to meet ya, Harry.”

The pair shook hands and Niall disappeared as quickly as he’d arrived, tyres squealing as he set off towards their workplace, leaving Harry and Louis alone again. Their hands found each other again as they walked towards Harry’s shop, the destination coming up all too quickly. 

Louis hung back reluctantly as Harry unlocked the shop, popping inside to stop the alarm, which was protesting after the power cut of last night. Thankfully, the shop still looked pretty tidy, and Louis trailed inside after Harry, smiling as he watched him hop up on the counter, long legs dangling down.

“C’mere,” Harry instructed, bringing Louis to stand in between his legs. “I know I said it before, but I’m really glad I met you last night. That you crashed into my bookshop and ate all my Doritos and drank all my wine.”

“And your Haribo.”

“And my Haribo,” Harry agreed with a chuckle, his green eyes shining in the now-sunny daylight. “You can have anything of mine you want, though. As long as I see you again.”

“I already told you we will see each other again,” Louis said, hating that Harry disbelieved the fact he really wanted to spend more time with him. “How about tomorrow night? I’ll pick you up at seven. Woo you.”

“Sounds perfect to me,” Harry murmured, leaning in for a kiss. “What about Boo?”

“I could rustle up some catnip, I suppose,” Louis whispered, their lips brushing again. “But as cute as your cat is, it’s definitely you I’m looking to spend time with.”

“Happy to hear it,” Harry said before he brought their lips together, showing Louis just how happy he really was. 

And Louis? He realised that for the first time, he really had been scared at Halloween. But not by ghosts or scary movies. No. He was scared of the rush of sudden feelings he’d had for this green eyed, curly haired stranger that had spent the night wheedling his way into Louis’ heart. But that, Louis supposed, was the kind of scared he rather loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. x


End file.
